


Вы безумны

by special_k



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Вы безумны

\- Вы безумны! - говорит Алиса и прикладывает чашку к губам.

Чай в ее чашке буро-зеленый и отдает полынью. Он пахнет так, как пахнет лес вокруг поляны, на которой сидит Шляпница с компанией. И голова от него идет кругом так же, как от долгих прогулок по этому лесу.

На Шляпнице не надето ничего, кроме собственно шляпы. Тень от полей изукрашенного травами и цветами цилиндра падает на лицо. Шляпница отчаянно сексуальна, она сидит на стуле, широко разведя ноги в стороны, так широко, что Алиса может видеть ее набухший клитор. Девочка смотрит без стеснения — она уже достаточно пьяна, чтобы не задумываться о неправильности происходящего. Да и что может быть действительно неправильным в этом месте и в этот час. «А который, кстати, час?» - думает Алиса.

\- Время пить чай, - отвечает ей Шляпница вслух.

Она встает со стула и подливает Алисе в чашку еще чаю с абсентом, затем отодвигает со стола все, кроме этой самой чашки, и забирается на него. Шляпница ложится на бок, выставляя напоказ свою белоснежную пышную грудь.

\- А потом — время заниматься любовью.

Алиса бегает взглядом по безупречному телу женщины, отвлекаясь только на мелкие глотки странного напитка. Кожа Шляпницы по цвету сравнима разве что с фарфоровым сервизом, ее грудь — с мякишем французской булки, а в глазах будто плещется та же жидкость, что в чашке Алисы. Густые темные волосы падают из-под шляпы тоненькими вьющимися лакричными палочками. Чай кончается.

Шляпница переставляет чашку, пододвигается к Алисе, раздвигает ноги прямо у нее перед лицом и кладет руку ей на голову. Запах женского тела и трав кружит голову. Девочка неуверенно касается губами нежной кожи, но рука на ее затылке резко дергается и впечатывает приоткрытый рот Алисы в вагину Шляпницы.

\- Открой ротик, крошка, - командует Шляпница. - Да, вот так, хорошо. Ох.

Алиса выпускает язык и легко проводит им вверх-вниз. Она быстро учится, улавливая реакции, чувствуя, как женщина то непроизвольно вскидывает бедра, то наоборот вжимает их в стол. Алисе нравится играть языком с клитором — выписывать всю колоду карт, от двойки до туза, вместе с мастью, а вместо джокера каждый раз выкидывать что-то совершенно безумное. Уверенность прибавляется с каждым стоном Шляпницы, то глухим, то звонким. Алиса гладит ее бедра, сжимает их, стискивает груди.

\- Пальцы. Вставь в меня два пальца, - исступленно шепчет Шляпница, выгибаясь навстречу жаркому рту.  
\- Ну уж нет, - говорит Алиса, поднимая голову. - Моя очередь.

 

Девочка приподнимает двумя руками подол платья, встает сначала на стул, а затем на стол. Потом окончательно задирает юбку, сдвигает трусики в сторону и седлает Шляпницу, вставляя ее пальцы в себя. Она поднимается и опускается на них, издавая похабные возбужденные стоны в одном ритме с пошлым хлюпаньем. Алиса расстегивает свое платье, обнажая плечи и грудь. Шляпница свободной рукой выкручивает ее сосок до боли, так, что та сжимает влагалищем ее длинные тонкие пальцы.

\- Вы безумны, - снова говорит девушка. - Вы безумны.


End file.
